


Well Trained

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dark, M/M, Multi, Violent, mostly violence against OCs, no one hurts the lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Noctis knows the guys love him, are loyal to him, but sometimes he underestimates the fact they're not just his friends and lovers; they're trained warriors.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Well Trained

Noctis hates how he shakes. He's been so tough for the last four hours. He sassed his kidnappers relentlessly, certain the guys would find him, but now Prompto's got his arms around him Noctis is shaking like a leaf. It's annoying and stupid.

Ignis pushes his hair back and tilts his chin up, regarding his swollen cheek. 

Ignis hums, thoughtful, but doesn't say anything further for the moment. He just leaves Noctis in Prompto's arms. 

Gladio has the two men groaning in the corner of the shed. They're barely conscious after the beating Gladio gave them. 

"Niffs?" Ignis supposes.

"Lucians," Gladio snorts, offended at the association. "Thought they'd make some money off the bounty on Noctis' head."

"Traitorous and treasonous." Ignis hums.

"We can't exactly turn them into the authorities, we're the wanted men in this scenario," Gladio reminds in a deep grumble.

"Natural justice then." Ignis decides.

"Shall I hold them?" Gladio supposes.

"If you would," Ignis nods, "my temper being what it is I suspect this is the only way to assuage it right now."

"What're you...?" Noctis doesn't understand even as Gladio hauls kidnapper number 1 up into a sitting position by his hair. 

Ignis and Gladio ignore him for now. Ignis fishes up the man's wrist as he groggily starts to apologize and places his hand on the dirty old workbench.

"I know it was wrong," the man is moaning weakly, "but I got a family and the money--"

He doesn't get anymore out before he explodes into a violent scream. 

He kicks, he twists, but Gladio secures him in a headlock and Ignis holds his wrist with one hand while his dagger removes kidnapper number 1's fingers in steady succession.

"Iggy!" Noctis lurches up in Prompto's grasp. " _What the fuck?"_

Ignis again ignores him and detaches another finger.

Noctis tries to find his legs but Prompto's arms, ever soft and malleable, tighten around him. Prompto, gorgeous, sweet, Prompto refuses to let him cross the shed and interrupt the proceedings.

"Prom--" Noctis reels.

"No," Prompto shakes his head stubbornly. "Just... just wait."

"You can't be serious," Noctis hisses.

"They hurt you." Prompto whispers hoarsely. 

"That doesn't mean--"

Gladio drops the bleeding, crying, man like a sack of potatoes and secures kidnapper number 2 who is already struggling. If Gladio hadn't broken his leg he would've run by now.

Noctis understands on some level. These men have been awful and cruel to him ever since they wretched him out of his day unceremoniously. He understands too that they have no other recourse and they can't afford to leave behind people who might follow them. But... these men, foul or not, are Lucian and it feels medieval and wrong to just--

Ignis goes for the eyes this time. 

Noctis and Prompto both have to wince away, not looking, but the _sounds_...

Gladio carries Noctis to the regalia no more than twenty minutes later. Ignis, with the softest hands, helps administer a potion. They act as if nothing of any note has happened. They're concerned about Noctis, coddling, but you'd never know they just tortured two men in vengeance.

Noctis realizes, morbidly, that he never quite appreciated how well trained Ignis and Gladio are and how broadly they've been trained as soldiers. They don't just know how to protect Prince and people stuff. They've been trained their whole lives to be viciously loyal and to destroy Noctis' enemies where ever they may find them. Those men... they weren't people anymore to Gladio and Ignis. They were vermin. Even Prompto, sweetest boy around, wanted to see those creeps suffer. Knew, somehow, that Ignis and Gladio would not stop until they'd extracted justice. 

Noctis realizes, perhaps too late, that he has a lot of power under his command. It's not just his magic. He's convinced some pretty talented, powerful, people to love him enough to be _savage_.

That's terrifying. 


End file.
